Home is Where the Heart is
by Enjonine-is-my-fandom
Summary: "Haven't seen you here in a while City Boy. In town for a while?" she asked taking a sip of her beer. "Yeah. I'm here just to reconnect with my roots I guess," He replied. "I don't think it will take you long. You learn fast," She says setting down her drink and standing," Just watch in three months you'll feel like you never left." e/e Modern AU. mix of E/E and M/C.


**Hey guys! This is my second Enjonine story. I am still working on my other story, Don't Forget, but I just had a sudden burst of inspiration for writing this. I literally stayed up to two in the morning working on this. This story is VERY AU! Enjolras is more of Aaron Tviet you know not super serious as he is in the movie, book, and musical. Eponine is a mix of the movie, book, and musical, but also has qualities of Samantha Barks as are Cosette and Marius. This story is mainly Enjonine with minor Cosette/Marius. I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter One:

"Good morning," squealed Enjolras' manager/ assistant, Cosette, as she walked into his apartment.

"Morning ," Enjolras yawned," What's on the agenda today."

Cosette handed him his morning coffee before replying happily," Well you have a ten A.M. you have an interview with George Menkin from , then we have to go the theater so you can get ready for the matinee performance, then you have the few hours before tonight's show, and I can get you anything you want to eat and bring it to you."

Enjolras nodded and sipped his coffee, he was so tired from doing all the performances and interviews. He loved performing on Broadway it was something he always dreamed of. Being on stage, acting like a different person, entertaining so many people, and living in the city. But lately he was exhausted. He couldn't pinpoint something but he felt as if there was something missing in his life.

"Enjolras are you ok?" questioned Cosette," I can cancel the interview if you need me to."

He rubbed his temples," You don't have to cancel Cosette. I'm fine"

Cosette stared at him, she could see he was tired, she knew he wouldn't admit it. She stared at him willing him to tell her the truth. It took a minute or two, but he finally gave in.

"Ok I'm not fine. I'm just exhausted, all of these interviews and performances are great. I just think I need a bre-"

The phone started to ring, then quickly went to voicemail.

"Hello this Enjolras please leave a message after the tone... beep... Hello? Gabriel it's Mom! I was just calling to see how you were. You know we haven't seen you in ages. Ariel has been asking me when her favorite uncle is coming to visit and Nathan's birthday is coming up soon. I hope your doing well. Tell Cosette I say hello. Call me back, I miss you teddy bear! Love you!"

"I forgot about Nathan's birthday," He exclaimed mentally kicking himself.

"Enj maybe that's what you need," Cosette suggested.

"What?"

"Maybe you should go home for a while. Reconnect with your roots,visit the place you first started performing, see friends, maybe learn something new. You'd get a break from the city. Lord knows we could all use some real fresh air."

"You're coming with me."

"What?"

"You're coming with me. You've been working hard to Cosette and I know my mom would love to see you. You can meet my friends and just relax, you've earned it. I'll go if you go."

"I guess we're going to North Carolina," Cosette agreed.

* * *

Two weeks later

Cosette made all the preparations for their trip; she verified with the director that Enjolras would be taking a break for three months, booked plane tickets, cancel anything scheduled for Enjolras, and got everything ready for their departure.

Cosette was happy to finally make it off the plane. Enjolras was as well, but was mostly glad to be out of the city. They trekked through the small airport terminal, making their way to the baggage claim. When they arrived to the baggage claim area Enjolras felt a pair of tiny arms wrap around his waist.

"Gabe!" squealed the tiny six year old.

When the little girl let go, Enjolras turned around and looked at his little sister. Her blonde hair was longer than the last time he saw and her green eyes still sparkled with the same childhood joy he once had. The little girl babbled on about how excited she was that he was staying for so long and how she wanted him to come to her school so she could show her friends her famous brother. Enjolras grabbed his and Cosette's bags; Ariel realized Cosette was there as well.

"Are you Gabe's girlfriend?," She asked Cosette looking from her to her brother.

"No Ari, Cosette's Enj's friend. Our Enjolras is too famous to date anyone who isn't well known," interjected a tall man ruffling the little girls hair before looking back up to his brother," Long time no see bro."

"Good to see you to Nate," He responded happily giving his brother a bro hug and then introducing Cosette.

"Well let's get home. Mom is making enough food to feed the whole town for you Enj.," joked Nathan.

* * *

The whole ride back was miles of countryside. Cosette had lived in the city her whole life she'd never seen anything like that before. She stared at the window in awe looking at the rolling hill and fields full of crops and pastures holding horses, pigs, cows, and the rest of the countryside. They finally arrived to Enjolras Farms. The two story farm house was beautiful with it's gorgeous blue shutters and the bright flowers that surrounded the white wrap around porch. There were a few rocking chairs and a swing on the porch. The barn was to the side of the house and on the opposite side resided a very old, but strong of tree with a tire swing tied on a sturdy branch.

Nathan and Enjolras grabbed all the luggage while Ariel discussed Barbie dolls with Cosette. Ariel opened the screen door to let the boys in then pulling Cosette into the house. The aroma of southern home cooking wafted through the air enticing their noses.

"Now is that fried chicken I smell?" Hollered Enjolras with I smile hearing his mother's shoes clack against the wood floor.

"Is that my Teddy Bear!" Cheered the head of the household.

She ran to her son throwing her arms around him, which he reciprocated.

She unwrapped her arms and backed away and scanned her son up and down.

"It seems like you get taller every time I see you." She says pinching his cheek before making her way to Cosette.

"It's nice to see you again darling. Look at you so skinny! Come on in the kitchen and you can eat some food," She exclaimed turning around an beckoning them towards the kitchen.

* * *

Mrs. Ally really made enough food to feed the town and everyone ate, laughed and talked. Halfway through dinner someone came through the back door.

"Mrs. Ally I finished bringing' in the the cattle for the night," informed the tall green eyed man," Oh well excuse me. I didn't you realize you were having dinner. I'm sorr- Hey is that Enjolras! I didn't know you were coming in to town."

Enjolras stood gave his friend a hug," I'm in town for a while. This is my manager/ assistant, Cosette she's going to be staying with us."

Marius finally realized the blonde and started to say hello but stopped when she looked up from her food. He was frozen in his place as was she. Ariel giggled snapping both of them out of their gaze.

"It's nice to meet you," Marius said quickly said going to shake her hand.

Cosette smiled and nodded in return.

"Thank you Marius. I really appreciate the help," sang Mrs. Ally.

"No problem ma'am," he replied happily before addressing Enjolras," I was going to meet R after I left here. You want to come? Cosette is welcome to come as well."

"Sounds like fun," He replied," Are you up to it Cosette."

"Sure," She smiled," finally get to meet your friends."

**That's the first chapter! I didn't want to introduce Eponine yet because I have so many ideas of how to introduce her and I think I should decide exactly how I want her introduced. There was a little bit of Cosette and Marius in this chapter. I just want to give you some incite though. Enjolras' father died about 4 years ago, but he didn't go to the funeral so he hasn't been home in about ten years. He has 2 sibling: Nathan is 25 making him the middle child and his sister Sophie is 20. Ariel is Nathans daughter his wife died of cancer two years after Ariel was born. Marius help Mrs. Ally out with the farm because she's like a second mother to him. Go ahead and leave a review, tell me what you think, and I would love to hear your suggestion!**

**~Cakegirl205**


End file.
